98th Demolition Squad
The 98th Demolition Squad, often shortened to the 98th Demo Squad, or 98th, was an explosive ordinance squad in the 111th Heavy Brigade during the Clone Wars. History Beginning of the Clone Wars The 98th was formed sometime after the battle of Geonosis in order to fill the role of explosive specialists in the 111th Heavy Brigade. The Betrayal of Mint A few months after their return from the Outer Rim, Commander Drax was captured by a former Republic inventor, Amari Or'del, and his droid second in command, known only as "618". Drax ws held in captivity for two weeks while 618 took his place in the 111th. 618 would cause turmoil by angering "Mint", the then-leader of the 98th, by not apprehending the 111th members "Wasp" and "Bumblebee", who had killed a commando squad Mint was previously in charge of. Due to the imposter not doing anything, Mint would attempt to get revenge on his own, leading to him leaving the 111th. After revealing his true identity to the 111th, 618 convinced Mint to join him and Or'del in attempting to destroy the Republic and CIS and to help give rise to the Or'del Empire. After a series of fierce battles that led to heavy casualties for numerous clone units, including the 501st, and the 412th, Mint, and his rogue 111th personnel, Or'del was be captured. Mint would be killed by a 111th commando during his imprisonment. New Leadership and Tactics After Mint's death, the squad recovered within the 111th and leadership of the 98th was handed over to Captain VT-0234-6 "Bridge". Under his command, the squad became much more front-line based then the get-in-plant-explosives methodology that was used by Mint. Later, the second in command chosen by Bridge, "Brew", would gain command over the squad after Bridge's disappearance. Under Brew's leadership, the squads' tactics became a mix of the two styles used by the former two leaders. The squad was present in the final capture of Or'del. Notable members Captain Mint: "Mint" was the original leader of the 98th Demolition Squad. He later betrayed the entire 111th Heavy Brigade after being tricked by 618 and Amari Or'del, and swayed into joining them soon after. Captain VT-0234-6 "Bridge": Captain CT-9305 "Brew" Kato: Brew Kato was a clone veteran from the Battle of Geonosis who was later transferred to the 401st Legion and later the 111th Heavy Brigade. He formed a romantic relationship with one of his squad members, May Kato, and later became the squad leader. Lieutenant "Locket": Locket was a clone trooper who served in the 98th Demolition Squad. He worked as an excellent comrade to Brew, and was promoted to second in command of the squad following Brew's promotion. Master Sergeant VT-4063 May Kato: May Kato was a Force Sensitive female human who joined the 111th as a standard volunteer, eventually joining the squad after Brew was promoted to its second in command. Kara Pahanim: Captain VARC-0937-00 Kara Pahanin briefly served in the 98th Demolition Squad, before eventually leaving it for another unit within the 111th. Tactics The 98th Demolition Squad saw multiple different tactics used depending on who was leading at the time. Under Mint's leadership, the squad often utilized very quick hit and run tactics, being solely focused on getting their explosives placed, armed, and leaving them to detonate. One of the squads defining tools at this time were grapples for extremely quick movement across the battlefront. Under Bridge's command, the squad saw much more front line combat, though considerably less explosive related action with the exception of placing a few charges here and there. Under Brew's lead, the squad would see a mix of tactics used by both of the former squad leads. The 98th wouldn't be afraid on the front lines, but would often look for and utilize ways of getting around the enemy and using whatever resources were readily available in an attempt to circumvent the enemy, including but not limited to leveling buildings just to block a pathway, or simply climbing through a ventilation shaft. They would also often use the enemies own tools against them, such as stealing an enemy tank.Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:98th Demo Squad Category:CT-9305 "Brew" Category:Clone Wars Category:Unit Category:Squad Category:Squadron Category:Demolitions